A Night of Passion
by animeisalltome
Summary: Molly Weasley finds a very frilly, very thin undergarment in the laundry one day. What will happen when Harry claims that they are his! One Shot. Please read and review!


A/N: Hey there to everyone. This is just a quick one shot I had an idea for. Have fun and review? Thanks.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Molly shouted from inside The Burrow one summer afternoon after Ginny's fifth year at Hogwarts. Oh great, thought Ginny, what did I do this time? She unwillingly climbed down the stairs of her house following her mother's voice.

"What?" Ginny said exasperatedly as she got to the laundry room. She was used to her mother's temper by now. Since her thirteenth birthday nothing she seemed to do was right. She stopped in her tracks when she saw what her mother was holding up.

"What are THESE?" Molly hissed at her only daughter. Between her hands there was a very small, very lacy, pair of panties. Not just any panties though, it was a thong. A type of underwear banned in the Weasley house. Especially when Ginny's ex-boyfriend slept in the room across the hall from her.

"Those- those aren't mine," Ginny said shakily, It did look like something she would wear though. There was a reason she did her own laundry.

"Really, Ginerva? Then whose might these be? Fred's? Ron's?" Molly said, her rage apparent on her face.

Ginny could not believe she was being blamed for this. She was even innocent this time. Whose could it be though? Hermione would not be staying with their family until the end of the summer. Molly herself would never wear those. While these thoughts raced through her head, she spied her brother's mop of red hair and Harry's unmistakable sexy black hair. Wait. Sexy? No. She didn't feel like that anymore. Unlike most days when they would walk by the laundry room quickly hoping to avoid Molly with her usual request of help with chores, they actually stopped in their tracks looking at the train wreck unfurling in front of them. How rude, thought Ginny to herself. Wait, they weren't stopping to watch her be screamed at. Why were their faces turning so red?

It belonged to them, she knew suddenly. The mysterious knickers belonged to one of them. By now, Molly was too busy giving Ginny a lecture to notice the looks passed between Ron and Harry. Ginny, however, interpreted them perfectly.

"Um…" Harry started, breaking Molly's rant. She stared at him blindly for a few seconds before her eyes focused. "Um… Mrs. Weasley, actually those are mine?" He said as if it was question. Ginny felt anger boil up inside of her. They were his? What did he mean by that? Molly was, well, mollified for a few seconds before she continued to speak again.

"They're yours?" Molly asked bewildered. Why would her perfect (non biological) son have a pair of girl's underwear in his possession?

Both Ron and Harry were turning a shade of red that bordered on purple while Ginny's was already blue with both anger and embarrassment.

"I saw a girl, and we did the… sex thing… and I accidentally left her panties in the wash," Harry said blushing. Ginny rolled her eyes; this was obviously a lie. Molly looked at him with wide eyes, processing what he had just said. Oh, now he's going to get it, thought Ginny. Now he's going to be in so much trouble that nothing would ever-

"Well, dear, be careful. Use protection," Molly said and handed the panties to Harry. Wait. What?

"Mum! What are you doing? Harry can go around have sex with girls you've never met but if I even owned that pair of panties I would be punished? That's not fair!" Ginny said in anger.

"Ginny, that is enough," Molly said in her 'that is enough' voice while giving her daughter a look.

"But, Mum-"

"That is enough," Molly said again and this time Ginny knew it really was time to stop.

She sulked in her room and skipped dinner claiming she wasn't hungry. Why would she even want to be in the same room as her traitorous mother and pervert of an ex-boyfriend? She had no clue. That was for certain. As the sun set and the chaos that was the Weasley family finally quieted down, Ginny got up from her bed. She checked the clock on her beside table and saw that it was 11 o' clock. Already? She felt her stomach rumble in hunger and silently opened the door to her bedroom and crept down the stairs, hoping they didn't creak too much. The dark living room and kitchen proved to have no occupants and she rummaged through the pantry to find something edible. Jesus, did this family have anything besides herbs, Ginny thought to herself before finding an old package of chips. She quietly walked back up the steps to her room and closed the door behind her. She turned on the light in her room and jumped. On her bed sat Mr. Potter himself.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked, trying to ignore the rapid beating of her heart. The mousy haired boy looked down at his clasped hands.

"I just, I wanted to clear things up about early. I didn't want you thinking that I had done that… thing," He said nervously, talking to the floor. Ginny smirked and sauntered over to him.

"Jesus, is Harry Potter himself afraid to say the word sex? Or are you just afraid of sex itself?" Ginny said seductively as she sat down next to Harry on her bed. A little too close. She didn't pull away though, she liked pushing the boundary. It wasn't her fault they had broken up. In fact, if it were up to her, she would be doing a lot more than just sitting next to Harry right now. She could feel Harry blush and she guessed it was the latter of the two options.

"Any- Anyway," Harry stammered, "They weren't mine. Or… I guess. They weren't anyone's I had been involved with." Ginny rolled her eyes. Well, obviously. No girl wearing that kind of lingerie would go for Harry Potter.

"Oh, really?" Ginny said innocently, moving even closer to Harry, She put her hand on his leg and rubbed in circles. She heard Harry take in a gulp of breath and, if possible, his face was even redder.

"They were really Hermione's. I knew Ron would get in a lot more trouble than me. I covered for him," Harry said warily; staring at Ginny's hand that was inching up, up, up. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Oh this? You don't like this?" She said widening her eyes. Oh yes, he liked it. She could tell by the bulge in his pants.

"Ginny. We broke up for a good reason. You know why," He said to her, choking on the last word. She threw her hand from his leg and jumped up from her bed. He always ruined everything.

"I know why, Harry. It's only because you're afraid to get close to someone. I'm practically throwing myself at you and you're turning me down because why?" She said angrily. He looked at her in shock and said nothing. "Exactly. I understand we can't have a relationship, but will you please for once in your fucking life, throw caution to the wind and have sex with me?" Ginny said throwing her arms up in the air. Harry looked down again before in one quick motion, he stood up and grabbed the back of her head, pulling him into to her and taking her mouth with his.

Just like that, she thought to herself. Just like that her virginity was gone. He had taken off his shirt and hers with the same intensity as he had when he had stood up to kiss her. One of her legs was hooked on his hips while his bare chest pressed against hers, slipping his tongue into her mouth, deeper and deeper until she lost control of all thoughts. Harry pulled her other leg around him and carried her to the bed. Ginny admired Harry's defined chest as he laid her down on the bed, taking off her shorts and panties in one quick motion. She was so hot, she could feel the heat radiating off her body and Harry's body pushing against her did not much to help.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Ginny, you are so wet," He said in a moan and a sigh tumbled from her lips. Harry's pants were off in an instant and he lowered himself on to her once again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked. His face showed nothing that said he would be stopping anytime soon. She nodded weakly. She was so turned on. All she wanted to do was feel him in her. He soon fulfilled her unsaid request. It didn't hurt like all her girlfriend's had told her the year before. She knew they were all lying bitches. This was different. This just felt… amazing. They were panting in unison now as Harry heaved in and out of her…

The next morning was beautiful. Harry had held her all night and they woke up the next morning, watching the sunrise. They got up sometime after that, pulling on their respective clothes.

"Man," Harry said looking at the bed.

"What?" Ginny asked carefully, coming over to where he stood.

"If your mom was so upset about one tiny pair of panties, think about what she's going to do when she finds these sheets," He said and they chuckled for a while before going downstairs to their normal lives.


End file.
